Bitter Lies
by merdarkandtwisty
Summary: AU season 7, Peyton and Julian have been hiding a secret and Lucas is back in tree hill to expose it. with Lie's being uncovered can old loves find their way back to each other through it all? Can Bitter Lies bring happy endings? Brucas, with Laley Brathan and Lathan friendships.
1. Back to Tree Hill

I don't own One tree hill.

He watched as the ground came closer to him, he took a deep breath as he disembarked from that plane. Made his way to the terminal read the sign welcome to Tree Hill and almost broke down. It was just fourteen months before that he'd left this tiny town of his youth, to spend more time with his mother little sister Lily along with his new Wife Peyton and their four month old daughter Sawyer Brooke Scott. He'd left part of a family and he was coming home alone and broken once again.

He grabbed his luggage and hailed a cab, he looked up at that house. The house that held good memories and haunted him all at the same time, sighing he got out and paid the driver. He made his way to the door. Black paint covered red. He sighed and opened the door. Setting his suitcase down on the bed he fell down and finally let the tears fall.

His whole life felt like a lie. He glanced over at the bedside table. A picture sat there of him and Peyton and him. A picture taken on their wedding day. The day he made one of the biggest mistakes of his life. He picked up the picture. They looked so happy so in love. He felt anger and bitterness well up inside of him as he hurled the picture against the wall. Glass shattered and bounced around the room. He had to tell them his friends he was back in time but he couldn't admit he messed up once again. Or maybe it wasn't that he didn't want to admit he was wrong, no really he'd admit that a thousand times over. Take all the pain the tears and the truth if only he could protect her. Brooke she was the one he was trying to protect. When she found out the truth. It would kill her.

How was he going to hide it though? She would see him, and even if she didn't even if he could hide in that house for the rest of his life. Julian had to tell her, he couldn't not, Would he. Lucas laughed bitterly of course he would. This was the same man that had helped Peyton lie for two years, but was it better for her to know the truth and break. Or to never know, it killed him but he knew she had to know the truth.

Before he could even consider doing that though he had to get some sleep so he closed his eyes and hoped for a dreamless sleep. He woke up hours later the night dark outside. He sat up rubbing his hand over his face. It was now or never. It was better to tell her well he was there. She knew she would refuse to believe him without proof and the only way he could give it to her was for her to see the look on his face and the piece of paper he know clutched in his hand. The paper that said with no doubt that Lucas Scott was not the father of Peyton Sawyer's daughter. The little girl he'd spent the last two years rising. The little girl who he prayed for every night she was in her mother stomach. It killed him to walk away but he couldn't even stand to look at Peyton at the moment. He made his way down the street on foot letting the cold air hit him in the face.

He found himself at Brooke's house memories once again assailing him. He knocked on the door and took a deep breath.

Brooke looked up from her drawings and glanced over at Julian who was sitting on the couch. "Were you expecting anyone?"

"No," Julian shook his head. She stood up and made her way to the door expecting to see Haley at the door as she couldn't think of anyone else who would be at her house. She swung the door open and was surprised to see Lucas Scott standing on the other side.

"Luke," She breathed.

"Hey Brooke." He gave her a ghost of a smile. "Can I come in?"

"Of course" she stepped back and looked behind him. "Where are Peyton and Sawyer?"

"They're not with me." Brooke noticed the pain that flashed in his blue eyes. If you knew Lucas Scott well enough you would know how to read him like an open book.

"Luke what's wrong?" She shut the door behind them. Lucas looked around the house and his eyes connected with Julian's. "Why don't you ask your boyfriend?"

"What?" She was confused as she looked between the two men. "Julian what is he talking about?" she noticed how pale he'd gotten.

"I have no idea." Julian tried to evade the question wondering why Peyton had let the secret slip. Why she hadn't called and let him know the secret was out. What had happened?

"You ass." Lucas seethed. As he handed Brooke the piece of paper that was in his hand.

"What?" she started to ask as she glanced down at the paper. "Oh my god." She breathed no she refused to believe it. This couldn't be right Lucas not Sawyer's father. Then she thought about what Lucas said. "_Why don't you ask you boyfriend."_ Those words ran over and over through her head. She looked at Julian and could read the truth etched across his face. How could she how did she miss this. "No" She shook her head. Tears running down her face her hands shaking as she let the paper flutter to the ground. Just when she though life was settling for her. She got everything pulled out from under her and Lucas Scott thrown back into her life with news she'd never expected in her life.

"Its not true please tell me it's not true," She pleaded. She was feeling dizzy lightheaded and she started to fall to the ground. Lucas rushed to her catching her before she hit the ground.

He lifted her and placed her on the couch running his hands over her face. "Brooke wake up, Pretty girl come on I'm sorry I had to tell you, If I could have I'd have left you out of it." He pleaded with her. His words slipped into her unconscious. She heard his words she heard him call her pretty girl and her eyes fluttered open she never thought she'd have heard those words again. And again she was seventeen. Only this time the triangle had became a square and was so much more complicated.

She sat up and tried to straighten her clothes her hair. Anything to keep her hands moving and her mind from thinking. Julian was standing in the middle of the floor. When Lucas had caught Brooke Julian had picked up the paper that had fallen to the floor. And he read it the words. Oh he'd always known that Lucas Scott wasn't the father of Payton Sawyer's child. But everyone knew when Peyton Sawyer wanted something she got it, and she had wanted Lucas Scott. So even though the child she carried wasn't Lucas's even though she'd been having an active affair with Julian though out the whole time she was with Lucas she was going to become Mrs. Lucas Scott if it was the last thing she did. And she had. But he wondered now once again why did she tell why did she crash her own world and his.

It wasn't that he didn't want to be a part of Sawyer's life he did, and he also loved Brooke but he wasn't strong enough to fight the whirlwind that was Peyton Sawyer. And also he'd figured that the child was better off with Lucas Scott as a father.

"Is Sawyer ok?" Julian asked.

Lucas had almost forgotten he was even in the room. "Yes she's fine," he couldn't help but feel sorry for the man at that moment. He knew the power Peyton Sawyer could wield if she really wanted to. That didn't mean he didn't hate the man with every fiber of his body.

"So she is yours." Brooke looked up at him. And Julian nodded his head.

"Yes she's mine," he didn't say anymore and Brooke felt tears well in her eyes again. Her fairytale was going up in flames once again and once again it was all Peyton Sawyer's fault.

"And I'm sure you're going to run to Peyton right now to." She choked out.

"Well Lucas is here I have to go if not for Peyton then for Sawyer." He tried to explain.

"Yeah right like you care about Sawyer now two years later. Luke why didn't you bring her with you."

"Peyton wouldn't let me. I found out the truth and Peyton packed up and left. I really don't know where she is not that I really could look at her if I did." He said somberly and Brooke hugged him trying to take his pain because well she was hurting she realized he was hurting more and she hated to see him hurting. Neither of them noticed as Julian slipped out of the front door.

A/N this is my new story I wanted to play around with season 7 and thought what if Peyton's baby wasn't really Lucas's and what if that put Brooke back into a triangle. What will happen. Brucas with lots of Laley and Brathan and Lathan friendships. Please review.


	2. Two conversations

I don't own one tree hill.

Julian had found his way to the river court. He saw the faded words that Peyton had painted to Lucas. The words from the Comet the comet. He took his phone out and dialed the number he'd tried to forget but that was burned into his mind. Never to leave him and hoped she hadn't changed that.

He held his breath as one ring after another peeled in his ear. "What?" he heard the snappish voice ring in his ears.

"Peyton." Her voice sounded so foreign yet so similar all at once.

"Julian," on the other end of the phone Peyton froze.

"Yes its me Peyton and I have a question to ask you, What the hell were you thinking. Letting Lucas know that Sawyer wasn't his?"

"He found your letter." Peyton said. He found it and he confronted me what could I say The proof was staring us right in the face and then he had a DNA test done before I could stop him and that was the last nail in the coffin."

"Where are you Peyton?"

"I can't tell you that, If I tell you that Lucas could find out and then he'll try and take Sawyer."

"So you're not only going to keep your daughter our daughter away from me her biological father but also away from Lucas the man that has raised her since she was born the man that sat by your bed and prayed you didn't die."

"It's what's for the best right now." She said and before he could say anything else she'd hung up the phone.

Julian growled in frustration throwing the phone to the ground smashing it to pieces. "Fuck" he muttered picking up the smashed phone and jamming the pieces into his coat. He paced along the river front not wanting to go back to Brooke's and face her broken heart and not having anywhere else to go.

Lucas had been holding Brooke as she cried and somewhere in all her tears he himself had started to cry and as her tears fell on his shirt his tears fell into her hair.

"I'm so sorry Brooke You have to know I never wanted you to know If I could take all the pain away from you. If I could absorb it into myself I would please believe me. I wish you could have had you're happy fairy tale with Julian. I couldn't let you be with him when it was a lie though."

Brooke pulled away from him and looked into his tortured Blue eyes. "Lucas its not your fault. I'm happy I know. I'm not happy about the truth but I can't live in the clouds forever and yes it hurts and yes I loved him but Its you I'm worried about you lost a wife a daughter your whole life all in one day." She brushed the tears from her own eyes before she wiped them from his as well.

"You're right I lost a daughter and I did, I do love that little girl with every fiber of my body but as for Peyton I cared about her and I guess in my own way I loved her but Brooke I was never in love with her. So I don't feel that loss all I feel is disgust at myself for taking the easy way out. Because that's what being with Peyton was the easy way. I loved her just enough to be with her but not enough that I had to risk getting hurt."

"Brooke stared at him wide eyed. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying it's always been you Brooke there was never a doubt in my mind that you were the girl for me. I was just to shut off to see it. To risk it. I loved you so much I wasn't willing to fall.

Those words shot through Brooke like an arrow she knew exactly what he was saying. The very reason she'd push him away every time Peyton got close. She wasn't the strong one.

"Oh Lucas I want to believe you I do, but at the same time. I believed you before and it went to Hell I believed Julian and it just blew up in my face I don't think I can handle running towards to a love again."

"Brooke." He cupped her face in his hands. "I love you and I'll wait as long as you need. I messed up before I admit that readily I ran to Peyton when I should have stayed and waited for you and I'm sorry. He kissed her cheek and she stared up into his eyes. Wanting to believe him needing to believe him. She leaned her head against his shoulder and just let herself relax into him for the moment. She knew the coming days would be hard and right now she just needed to soak up his strength unknown to her he was doing the same thing his arms wrapped around her.

A/N thanks for the reviews if you want more please review. Next up the Brooke Julian confrontation and Naley or atleast Haley will properly be brought into the story.


	3. Nathan's anger

I don't own One tree Hill.

Nate had decided to get in some extra practice before the big bobcat game. He walked his way to the River court. Dribbling his basketball, he came to an abrupt stop when he saw Julian pacing along the river front. "Julian." He called out.

Julian froze and turned around groaning at seeing Nathan Scott in front of him. "Nathan." He nodded.

"What are you doing out here Julian?" Nathan questioned noticing that the other man looked the worse for wear.

"Oh just having my world thrown around." He scoffed.

"What?" Nathan asked dropping the basketball to the ground.

"Oh you know your brother shows up at our door. Ready to tell the world or at least Brooke the truth, tearing her world my world and everyone else's world apart."

"Wait Lucas is here?"

"Yeah,"

"And what did he say."

Julian ran his hand tiredly over his face. 'Nothing you're going to like."

"Julian you might as well tell me because if Lucas is in town you know I'll find out in the end and if you hurt Brooke I'll kill you." He walked towards the other man. Causing Julian to take a step back and sigh in defeat.

"Sawyer is my daughter." With those worlds Nathan stopped in his tracks he wasn't expecting those words to come out of Julian's mouth those were actually the exact last words he expected to hear.

"Sawyer's your daughter and yet you're only worried about your life getting messed up. What about his life, what about Sawyer's life? And if you think for a minute that he did this to hurt Brooke you're sadly mistaken because if there is one thing I know about my brother is that he would never hurt Brooke Davis if he could help it not after what they went through in high school." Nathan was trying his hardest to hold himself back from punching Julian something he dearly wanted to do.

"Oh yes the great Lucas and Brooke love." Julian shot back. "But the thing is Lucas married Peyton not Brooke so again he hurt her."

"Your right he did marry her and maybe that did hurt Brooke but not on purpose. You on the other hand knowingly let Peyton deceive Lucas knowingly deceived Brooke You fucking Ass." That was it Nathan couldn't hold back anymore he let his fist fly connecting with Julian's nose. Julian clutched at his face as he fell backward.

"What the fuck." He shouted sitting on the ground.

"You deserved that and If I find out you made this harder on Brooke or Lucas then it needed to be you can believe I'll do it again. And with that Nate grabbed his ball and left the court leaving Julian out in the night. Everything in Nathan wanted to head to Brooke's but he stopped himself he knew it would be better for everyone involved in Lucas and Brooke were allowed to handle this on their own.

At Brooke's house there was no talking going on. Both Lucas and Brooke had fallen asleep. Arms wrapped around each other laid on the couch. Silence enveloped them as their hearts beat against each other as one. In the morning they would have to deal with everything that was happening all the lies they had to untangle all the feelings they had to face but for now they were content in each other's arms.

A/N thanks for the reviews please review the idea for the Nathan finding Julian goes to Yale'sAce. Sorry their wasn't more Brucas but I also updated my story all in a word and a memory so go and check that one out as well.


End file.
